What really happened
by C4ttY24
Summary: This is what I think really happened to Kisshu which led into him acting so possesive over Ichigo These days. It all started with a Little incident which led to promises and then pain for both Kids only that one of them can't remember the other one. I don't know a better summery so just read the Story -sighs- ENJOY!
1. Promises

_**This is what I think really happened to Kisshu and why he is so possesive with Ichigo.**_

* * *

_**!-I DON'T OWN TMM-!**_

* * *

"Ichigo, sweetie, do you want to play with the plushies while mommy speaks to the doctor?" A red-haired woman who goes by the name Momomiya Sakura said as she smiled gently at her 5 year-old daughter which she had named Momomiya Ichigo.

The small girl blinked before she grinned and skipped over to the play-room for kids. The red-haired woman smiled after her and turned to the doctor, speaking about her little daughter's condition.

The little red-head walked over to a cute cat-plushie and picked it up, hugging it close to her while giggling lightly. She was just about to walk over and take another plushie when she heard something falling to the ground.

Turning around sharply, the small girl blinked at what she saw. A green-haired little boy around her age was standing in front of her. He was holding a now-empty box while small cars and dolls lay on the ground in front of him. He had a dazed look on his face while he looked at the fallen toys.

"Anou … Should I help you pick them up again?" Ichigo asked, her young voice almost echoing throughout the whole room. The boy blinked once before looking up at her, his head automatically tilting to one side at seeing her stuffed animal. Ichigo stared into his bright eyes, blinking at their colour. She never saw someone with amber eyes before.

"What is your name? Mine is Ichigo!" Ichigo said smiling lightly as she mentally got a bit nervous around the boy. He was staring at her plushie and hadn't spoken a word the whole time. The boy continued to look at the stuffed cat before his eyes locked with the fallen toys again. He fell to his knees and started picking them up, one by one.

"Anou …" Ichigo whispered, her face twisting into a frown at the boy's strange behaviour. Why wasn't he speaking? She went silent for a moment and just watched the boy pick the toys up, his hands slightly trembling when you looked more closely at them.

"Let me help you!" Ichigo finally said as she grinned sweetly at the boy. The young boy looked up, blinking twice at her before looking at his pale hands. They started trembling even more and he quickly clenched them into small fists, lowering his head, causing his bangs to cover his dreamy eyes.

"Neh … Are you okay? Hey! … Why aren't you speaking …?" Ichigo said; her eyes saddening as she saw small drops fall from behind his bangs. She scooted closer to him and put a hand over his pale one, causing him to slightly look up at her.

"Why are you crying …?" Ichigo asked softly and the boy looked into her eyes, searching after something but not finding it. He took a deep breath before raising his hand and motioning to himself by putting a hand on his chest. Ichigo blinked at him. The boy then pointed to his lips before he shook his head, his eyes saddening again.

"You can't … speak …?" Ichigo asked after a moment of thinking. The boy nodded and Ichigo's eyes saddened at that. The green-haired boy then pointed at himself again before pointing at the little red-head. Ichigo looked at him and watched as he then put his thumb and index finger to his lips before laying a hand on his chest just over his heart.

"I … don't understand …" Ichigo whispered and the boy looked around before standing up and walking over to the shelf with picture-books. He picked out a dark-blue one and walked back to the young girl, placing it in front of her to let her see the cover. Ichigo blinked at the cover.

On it was an elf-prince, who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes while a smile played on his lips. Next to him was a girl with black hair and bright violet eyes while a small smile stuck to her lips. Behind them was a beautiful forest which was covered in snow.

Ichigo looked up to the boy to find him looking back with waiting eyes. The young red-head put a hand on the book while still looking at the green-head and soon, the young boy put his hands together before slowly separating them, telling her that she should open the book.

Ichigo did so and opened the book, which automatically opened a random site. The site was the pre-last page of the book and Ichigo stared at the picture there. Her eyes sparkled at the picture.

The prince and the girl were standing in middle of a frozen lake while lanterns glistened around them in the air. Their appearance somehow changed so that the boy had now forest-green hair and the girl strawberry-red hair while their eyes stayed the same. The girl had a breath-taking dress on while the prince wore a royal festival-outfit. They were both looking at each other in surprise.

Ichigo turned the side and her face broke into a huge smile as she saw the two of them dancing in the lantern-light, each of them having a dreamy smile on their faces while the girl rested her head against the elf-boy's shoulder.

"Beautiful …" Ichigo whispered and the boy smiled softly at her as she looked at him. He put his hand on his chest again before pointing to Ichigo and then to the picture of the dancing pair. Ichigo blinked and a smile came to her lips as she realized what he meant.

"You want to dance with me?" Ichigo asked but the green-haired boy shook his head before standing up. He pointed again at himself and Ichigo before stretching his arms into the air. He then knelt down again and pointed at the couple before turning the page once again, which showed the two fantasy-characters hugging each other while they were kissing. Ichigo blinked.

"You want to be like them when we are older?" Ichigo asked and the boy nodded, smiling sweetly at her. The red-head blinked before grinning sweetly.

"Then that's a promise! When we meet each other again when we are older then we will get together, alright?" Ichigo said as she held out her little finger. The boy looked at her finger before bringing his little finger to hers. They intertwined them together and Ichigo laughed softly at their fingers.

"Promise me that you will dance with me when we meet again, okay?" Ichigo said happily and the boy smiled as he nodded.

**XwX**

* * *

_**!HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

_**P.S.: There might be another chapter.**_


	2. He left? - Transformation

_**Huh? Why does everyone say that this is a one-shot? Hahaha, you guys misunderstood me! I can't write a one-shot without a Little bit of Drama in it! There are going to be umm ... °Counts on finger° I think there is going to be two more Little chapters! Thanks for the Reviews!**_

* * *

**Reply-time:**

* * *

_**To TigerRates:  
Don't die on me! Why are you even dying?!  
**__**There is nothing to die from! And yes, there is going to be  
another chapter and more but the future Thing will  
come next chapter. And, sorry, but Ichigo isn't the one  
who Forgets. I spoiled ... DAMN IT!  
Haha, thanks for the Review!**_

* * *

_**To Kimmu Ikisayomi:  
I'm really sorry but my other stories are  
on hold for the Moment. I will try Updating them when  
I wrote some extremely cool chapters!  
And thanks for your Review!**_

* * *

_**To Nikaru12:  
Thanks for the Review!**_

* * *

_**To kisshuismylife:  
Don't worry, there will be some more  
chapters and thanks for reviewing!  
^w^**_

* * *

_**To LoveKisshu1:  
Even though I can't speak Spanish,  
I went on Google translater and did this;  
**_**"Habrá algunos**** más capítulos y yo le agradecemos por dejar un comentario!"****  
**_**I don't know if it's properly written but  
I hope you understand what I mean!  
:D**_

* * *

**!MIA IKUMA OWNS ALL RIGHTS OF TMM!**

* * *

**XwX**

* * *

"Mommy! Can I go to the play-room, please?!" Ichigo asked pleadingly and Sakura nodded, giggling as her daughter rushed to the play-room where she should meet up with her new friend. It was just two days ago that they met but Ichigo was still super-excited.

"I'm here!" Ichigo called into the empty room and to her surprise, no one came in to greet her. Ichigo looked around, searching after the boy in case he wanted to play a prank on her but he was nowhere to be found.

Ichigo looked down sadly before her head shot up as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She grinned and turned around expecting it to be her green-haired friend but instead it was a young nurse with brown-hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey there, Cutie. Do you need something?" The nurse asked and Ichigo looked at her, her face holding no emotions as she stared into her hazel eyes.

"Where is the green-haired boy?" Ichigo asked and the nurse blinked before smiling gently.

"Oh, you mean Kisshu? Well, his uncle came by and took him in after his parents died in a house-fire. He told me to tell you 'Good bye' and that he will never forget you."

"He … left …?" Ichigo asked shocked as tears welled up in her chocolate eyes. She couldn't hear the name and was just too shocked to ask again.

"Don't be sad. He was so happy that he got at least someone left in his family, even though that man didn't look very similar to Kisshu …" The nurse mumbled the last part but Ichigo couldn't hear her anymore. Tears rolled over her young cheeks and she put her lips into a pout, not wanting to believe that her friend was gone.

"Ichigo, darling, are you coming?" Sakura called after her daughter but after not getting a reply, she walked into the play-room to gasps at the scene in front of her. Ichigo was curled up into a ball, crying soundly while the nurse tried to calm her down but failing completely.

Sakura went over to her daughter, pulling her into her hug but Ichigo kept on crying, huge tears running over her cheeks at the thought that her best friend was gone. Even though they know each other only for a day, she felt happy around him.

* * *

******XwX**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.Scroll down.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Scroll down.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**XwX**

* * *

"You will soon be the next one to follow my line. You will fulfil Deep Blue's orders and be faithful to your folk. You, my son, will finish this mission in order to save your people." A grey and black-haired man with old and weak, green eyes said as he sat in his throne, watching as his healer injected the young, green-head with a fuzzy, blue serum.

The green-head on the bed was covered in a light blue light which pulsated with energy.

The boy stayed at least for a minute motionless on the bed before his eyes snapped wide open and he cried out in pain while he struggled against the binds which held him down.

The old man smiled at seeing that, his weak eyes lidding as his breathing got slower.

"GYAAAHHH!" The green-head cried out as tears streamed down his young face. The female-healer looked away or closed their eyes, not understanding why a young child needed to go through this painful transformation.

"Kisshu, my son, you will bring us the spark of salvation, hope and a new life. You are the one who gives us a second chance. You decide if we will live or die. Train your skills, develop your mind and soul, serve Master Deep Blue, save our people and watch over them with love and care."

The old man said as his weak eyes closed and his breathing came to a halt. The healer who stood beside him checked after a pulse and just lowered his head as he realized that their dear King has left this world.

The green-haired boy gasped after air as the pain started to slowly vanish from his young body. Closing his eyes he tried to remember anything but his mind was empty, completely blank to everything what happened before this pain.

"Kisshu-sama?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes and he looked at the dark-haired woman above him. He blinked the sleep away and tried to reach out after the woman but his movements were blocked by the binds which still held him to the bed. The healer smiled softly.

"You need to rest, Kisshu-sama. After some days, you are allowed to move again; you got in a pretty bad accident." The healer informed and Kisshu frowned slightly at her, his young face flushing slightly at the pain which was left all over his body.

"Acci … dent?" The young boy whispered and the healer mentally grinned; he was able to speak! This serum will be off good use. The healer nodded.

"Don't you remember? I will explain everything to you after you have slept for a while; your body is still affected from that accident. Try to get some rest, Kisshu-sama." The healer said and the young boy just nodded before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

The healer smiled and rolled the bed into serenity, rethinking what she should tell the young boy when he wakes up. She sighed, feeling sorry for this boy. He will remember nothing which happened before his 6th birthday.

**XwX**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked this and don't kill me for making  
Kisshu Forget all about that cute moments!  
°shields head with arms°  
I swear, the Little plot-bunny came to me and  
threatened me into doing it exactlly  
like this! Don't kill me; kill the BUNNY!**_

**JA NE!**


	3. Ch 3: Usual like ever?

**_Sorry, for not Updating sooner but I had something on my mind and couldn't get it out ... it's somehow irritating because it keeps on replaying in my mind. If you ask, it's a one-shot thingy but the things I don't understand is that the Pairing is the weirdest I can imagine ... The Pairing is Ryou x Kisshu ... and the worst ... it's not really for ... Teens ... DAMN IT! Why am I thinking about such things?! /_**

**_Anyway, I will just write it down so it will vanish off of my mind but I still feel like someone urges me to post that Story °Looks to the ground° I really feel like someone is watching me ..._**

**_I don't own Tmm._**

* * *

**XwX**

* * *

"Oi, Kisshu? Taruto to Kisshu; is someone in there?!"

"Huh? Taruto?"

"What's up with you?"

"I … what do you mean?" Kisshu asked the little alien who looked carelessly into the air, his small hands crossed behind his head.

"You are more distant than ever before! What's up with that mind of yours?" Taruto asked and the green-haired alien made a thoughtful noise before shrugging it off.

"I didn't get enough sleep these days." Kisshu answered as he turned away. Taruto made a thoughtful noise while looking at the ground.

"I swore that I heard you snoring each night." Taruto said and Kisshu sighed with annoyance.

"Whatever." He said and teleported away, leaving Taruto to stare at the spot he just was.

"I really thought he would beat me up for saying he snores. Well, whatever!" Taruto said before picking the candy drop out of his pocket, looking at it with a thoughtful face.

* * *

**XwX**

* * *

"_'What's up with you?'_ If I just knew the answer, Taruto …" Kisshu mumbled as he flew over Tokyo's streets, not caring when he got a bit too close to the humans because they wouldn't look up anyway.

He stopped flying and floated over a shop, frowning slightly at seeing all the couples walking in and out of the shop. He shrugged it off and was about to continue his little _'fly'_ as something red caught his eye. He smiled.

"Koneko is taking a walk, neh? … That human is with her again …" Kisshu muttered the last part and stared at both teenagers, realizing that Ichigo looked more in thought than ever on these so called _'human-dates'_.

* * *

**XwX**

* * *

_'He seems to fit perfectly … he is adopted, has bright eyes and dark hair … maybe he just can't remember me …'_ Ichigo thought as she looked at Masaya, her eyes scanning over each detail on his face. She was sure Masaya was the boy from back then, she just wasn't sure because she herself couldn't remember that moment clearly.

'It has to be him; I feel so … happy around him …" Ichigo thought her eyes saddening as she realized that there were some moments where she felt scared around this boy.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Masaya asked, glancing deeply into her eyes. The red-head felt a shiver go up her spine but she quickly smiled, reassuringly. Something is in his eyes makes her feel uneasy, she just couldn't pin-point it.

"Seems like the dream-pair is taking another boring walk, neh?"

Ichigo looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Kisshu floating some feet in front of her. The people on the street started screaming and ran away from the scene while Ichigo and Masaya stared at the alien front of them.

"Kisshu, what do you want?!" Ichigo screamed, forcing a glare towards the alien as he smirked. She saw something familiar in his eyes but even that she couldn't pin-point.

"I was just flying by and thought _'Why not play a bit?'_" Kisshu answered and Ichigo hissed at him, pushing Masaya away, telling him by that to leave now. And so he did, knowing that look on Ichigo's face.

"Oh, Lover-boy leaves already? I really thought he could play too, but, well, whatever." Kisshu said, crossing his arms as he looked beneath him, seeing how cars drove under him. Only then did he realize that he was floating over the street but why would he care?

"Kisshu, leave now and you will get away without a broken leg!" Ichigo threatened and Kisshu laughed at hearing that.

"If you want to break my leg then you have to catch me first, Kitten!" Kisshu said and floated backwards before turning around and flying down the street.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes and quickly transformed before running after him, jumping onto buildings to avoid being seen by people.

"Kisshu! Stop flying away!" Ichigo screamed and was rewarded with laughter coming from the amber-eyed boy. Kisshu looked at her with a grin but that vanished as soon as he saw her performing her attack.

The Strawberry-Surprise hit him straight in the chest and sent him flying into an old building and crashing through the broken window. Ichigo landed back on her feet, looking at the old building, her eyes filling with confusion at seeing its state.

**XwX**

* * *

**Sorry for stopping here but I Need to re-write the next chapter; Kisshu is too emotional in the original next chapter so I'm going to Change that a bit. Anyway ... um ... Reviews, please? °feels awkward about saying the one-shot thingy°**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
